vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chara
Summary Chara is the default name of the first human to fall into the Underground. They are Asgore's and Toriel's adoptive child as well as Asriel's foster sibling. Although mourned by the Underground's residents after their death, their adoration for the fallen child belies a much more sinister persona that few are privy to and is only revealed in segments on the Pacifist Route before being showcased in full on the Genocide Route. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C '''physically. Anywhere up to at the very least '''7-C when filled with enough Determination. Possibly 2-B before the end of the Genocide Route. | Likely 2-B Name: Chara, Genocide Frisk, The Fallen Child (Name in-game varies depending on what the player chooses to name them) Origin: Undertale Gender: Left ambiguous while alive, now completely inapplicable Age: Pre-teen at the time of death Classification: 'Human child, Adopted child of Asgore and Toriel, Asriel's adopted sibling, Abstract force of evil, Manifestation of the player's willingness to kill just to increase their own stats '''Powers and Abilities: 'Soul Manipulation, Determination, Time Manipulation, Resistance to Soul_Manipulation, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Regeneration (Low-Godly to Mid-Godly) | Same as before, Possession, Incorporeal, Immortality (Type 3 and 8), Timeline creation and destruction, Reality Manipulation, Acausality, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Interacted & spoke directly to the Player (the Anomaly), and broke the 4th wall to take the Player's soul) '''Attack Potency: Below Average level (That of a small child). Anywhere up to at the very least Town level when filled with enough Determination (Killed every single monster in the Genocide Route). Possibly Multiverse level (Presumably became as powerful as the Anomaly when gaining enough Determination & EXP to reach that certain level after defeating Undyne the Undying, Asgore, and Sans). | Likely Multiverse level (Destroyed reality/the game itself, which contained countless timelines. While the exact number is unknown, the sheer number of resets performed by characters such as Flowey, along with the fact that a number composed of 216 'nines' is measurable at the end of the genocide route, would easily put the number in the 2-B range. Also recreated the multiverse after the player gives up their soul) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher while being possessed by Chara (Capable of aimdodging lasers fired from Sans' Gasterblasters, as well as Vulkin's lightning. Superior to Napstablook). | Omnipresent after reaching their "absolute" (Exists as an abstract entity whose influence is everywhere in all possible timelines, as well as continuing to exist everywhere in the empty void after reality has been destroyed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class BH normally and anywhere up to at least Class TJ+ when filled with enough Determination (Easily managed to one-shot the most powerful monsters, such as Muffet, Toriel, and Asgore). Possibly Multiversal (Managed to damage and ultimately kill Undyne the Undying) | Likely Multiversal (Destroyed the game in one blow) Durability: At least Wall level normally (Fell down Mount Ebott and into the Underground without any noticeable injuries, Moved around the inner area of Hotland, the outer area of which was hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup to vapor instantly). Anywhere up to at the very least Town level when filled with enough Determination (Survived multiple attacks from Base Undyne). Possibly Multiverse level (Took numerous hits from Undyne the Undying) | Likely Multiverse level (Completely unaffected by their own destruction of the game, Exists as an abstract concept that will be brought back as long as someone with enough Determination exists), likely much higher (Ability to SAVE and LOAD makes them extremely difficult to destroy even in physical form. In their true form, Chara exists as an abstract concept capable of manifesting no matter what as long as someone experiences the drive, will, and feelings they embody, thus making them nearly impossible to actually destroy or get rid of) Stamina: Immense (Able to navigate Hotland, where even the outskirts were hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup into vapor instantly, without tiring) | Infinite Range: Standard melee range in regular combat while being possessed by Chara. | Multiversal in their true form. Standard Equipment: The Real Knife and the Locket Intelligence: Presumably incredibly high. Weaknesses: '''None notable | Chara needed someone with strong enough determination and capacity for violence in order to manifest, and needed to possess a host to interact with the universe before they had reached a sufficiently great level of power. '''Keys: Genocide Frisk | Chara Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Dialga (Pokémon) Dialga's profile (Absolute Chara vs Unsealed Dialga) Chara tarot.jpg|Chara's tarot card art CharaJumpscare.gif|"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Undeads Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Kids Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Knife Users Category:Murderers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 2